Step between the two worlds
by miyukeh
Summary: It was all a rumor, they misunderstood everything, but a small rumor caused the destruction of the whole family, leaving only one member behind who kept himself locked inside the house, changing from the friendly, laughing person, to a lonely one. Until someone stepped into his life [Has no connection with the series].


_Ah~, it is the annoying sunlight again. I hear the cars in the street. I can hear people shouting due to the traffic jam. I can hear dogs barking. I can hear the clock ticking, I can hear cellphones ringing. People laughing. People walking. Steps. People knocking on the doors. I can hear everything. Everything. But still, I hate seeing what I hear._

_I have been inside this house for nearly 4 years, and I don't mind staying like this till I die, it is not like I wanted this to happen, but it just happened, as if I closed my eyes and opened them to see my life turned upside down._

_So my father was a normal businessman, my mother was a housewife, yes, we were a normal happy family, until the rumors spread. It was said that my dad did something wrong, which I have no reason to mention right now, however, he disappeared. Some people said that he felt guilty because of it and disappeared, others said that he stole money, other said he killed someone so in return he was killed. My mom was shocked of all of that, we tried stopping these rumors, it is not like I didn't believe in both of them, but this or that, mom also disappeared after that. _

_As for me? Ah, my life was normal, I had friends at school, I had so much fun, and yeah of course LBX battles, laughing, giggling, chuckling, running, getting tired, yeah, it was normal._

_Now, I'm glad to tell you that I'm much happier like this, I stopped playing LBX, I stopped making friends, I stopped talking to people, I stopped trying to prove how innocent my father was, I mean, who will even care? As long as you are not hurt, you won't care, but you will have more fun torturing people instead. _

_Name is Sena Arata, I was going to tell you my age but I have lost the count, but from where I get enough money for what I need? Ah, long ago I used to work a part-time job, also, mom and dad left some money behind. Long ago, my relatives used to believe in me and transfer money on dad's account, so yeah, I still have them. I only go out of this place whenever I need to buy something. So yeah, that's all what you need to know._

_The moment I has started locking myself in that creepy narrow world of mine, someone was taking his first step into the Kamui Daimon, where I used to go back then. Well, Kamui Daimon used to let the students live there, but after the rumors, no one was allowed to. Of course, that was more like a polite way to kick me out of it. So I went straight to my house, it also seemed like my neighbors believed the rumors, so they moved out. Soon after that, a new neighbor, I could hear that he also wanted to go to Kamui Daimon. I don't care either ways. But something made me sort of surprised.._

**[[Arata's P.O.V]]**

* * *

_It was like any normal day. My parents told me that I was going to move to a new flat if I wanted to attend Kamui Daimon, so I gladly agreed. For one reason or another, they warned me many times of the neighbor, I just nodded my head to them. I didn't seem to care much, I mean, my neighbor won't be a beast? Or a criminal?, I will just see when I go there. _

_I stood, carrying my luggage, looking up at the block I moved into, It seemed normal, but sort of old. Well, as long as it was near Kamui Daimon, I didn't need anything else, I totally forgot about that neighbor my parents warned me of, when I went to ask people where my flat was, of course they asked for the number, so I gave them the number of the flat **401**, they looked at me strangely, some of them ignored me after saying the number, they soon began mumbling and whispering. Don't you think it was strange? I mean, it is not that bad, is it?_

_Well, no one helped me finding the flat, except a guy about the same age of mine stood in front of me, putting his hands in his pockets and looked at me when I was sitting on the bench thinking of how to reach the flat. I don't recall how he looked like, I even forgot to ask of his name, or ask if he also attended Kamui Daimon, he just asked if I needed help with a cold tone and gave me the direction to my flat, oh well, I have finally found it anyway._

_As soon as I reached my flat, I looked around to see the flat number **402** next to mine, so this is where the fearful neighbor is, I wonder how he really is. For a second, I had the urge to knock on it and greet whoever was there. We will be neighbors after all, won't we? My legs listened to that urge, leading me to that door, my finger clicked on the bell button, I could hear the ringing inside. _

_Ticktock. Ticktock. Ticktock_

_The clocked ticked 10 seconds...30 seconds...60 seconds...1 and a half minute...5 minutes.._

_There wasn't any answer. Didn't they say he locked himself there? Strange, was that a long time ago? Or maybe he left? I stood there thinking for nearly 2 minutes. I remembered the dude who helped me, I sighed with a smirk and shock the thought off my mind, Nah, of course it can't be him, he didn't seem that terrifying. I just headed back to my flat and unpacked everything and all. _

_I also contacted my parents, I tried asking them about the neighbor, but they ignored my question with a laugh. It seemed interesting to me. How everyone get confused, afraid, puzzled of him. Interesting._

_Believe it or not, I forgot about that neighbor thing for nearly 2 years. Untill the Jenock classmates started talking about him again. I decided I ask more about him, the classmates said all what they knew about him to me. Well, they were laughing while talking about him. Did it seem that funny? For me, it wasn't, but they had fun saying that. Something seemed off._

_I decided to ask my own neighbor, yes, neighbor **402** about it, I mean, he is also his neighbor, isn't he? _

_Or maybe, I shouldn't have asked.._

_**[[Muraku's P.O.V]]**_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please note that I may not update regularly due to the weak internet connection in here. Hope you have fun!**


End file.
